Trading Sides
by AntiSomebody
Summary: The Hidden Leaf is in the middle of a war, Sakura is transported into the future, what will happen to her? No Pairings Yet Sakurax? DISCONTINUED


Chapter 1What Love Is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did the good guys wouldn't win.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura stood there nervously as she kissed Naruto on the cheek. Everything was uncertain. Hinata and her had become best friends then Hinata was killed and Sakura was dating Naruto. Sakura was sad though, not because of Naruto, but because of the uproar. Many people where saying how the Akatsuki and the Sound Village where about to attack the Leaf Village. Sakura looked over at the Hokage's desk; his office was where she stood.

And with Naruto being the sixth Hokage, she was nervous that if the Akatsuki did take him away the village would be in crumbles; including her fragile heart. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand tighter, "I lo-…" Just then a BOOM was heard. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise as the office shook. Naruto frowned and stood up quickly, "Sakura-chan, it appears as though the war begun."

Sakura brought her hand to her mouth as she looked out the windows; the city was ablaze and Sound ninja where storming the Leaf Village, "Naruto-kun! Please whatever you do, please just don't leave me!" Naruto looked at Sakura with love is his eyes, "I promised I would protect the Village even if it cost me my life. I plan to do so, but if I can I will come back to you Sakura-chan. I lov-…" Another BOOM was heard shaking the office again.

Naruto looked at Sakura and said sadly, "I love you Sakura-chan. I wanted to ask you to marry me," Sakura looked at him lovingly, "But I if I die I don't want you to die with me. I want you to be strong." Sakura cried softly, "I agree to marrying you! Come back to your loving Fiancé!" Naruto smiled a goofy grin and kissed her on the cheek, "I promise to you that I will come back!"

Sakura put her hand on her heart, "Naruto-kun." Sakura watched as Naruto left the Hokage tower. Sakura was a medic, not as strong as Tsunade had been, but near her strength. Sakura frowned; the hospital was blown to smithereens so there was not much she could do, but wait till the battle took a brake.

Sakura wondered if she should fight along side of Naruto, but would she be a burden?"_Your just in the way"_ Sakura wanted nothing more than to be by his side even if it meant certain death, so why didn't she follow? Sakura cried, "I'm not strong! I would become a burden!" Sakura looked up as the door flew open. Sakura widened her eyes, "Hinata? Sakura-chan?" Sakura chocked out a cry, "Hinata-chan I thought you where dead! I don't understand I saw your body one week ago!" The woman grimaced, "I am not dead. I need your help, my body is out there and I am dying. Sakura would you please help me?" Sakura cried, "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata-chan, my best friend! Of course I will help you! Where are you? Please let me save you!"

Hinata walked over to Sakura's side with fresh tears in her eyes, "I really don't care if you make it in time…but there is some things you need to know. Sasuke tried to kill me! The very person we were trying to save. He tried to kill me…me. He is not to be trusted! You must tell Naruto-kun all of this! Akatsuki are so close to the village I can taste it! And as you already know the Sound Village is attacking, but there is hope!" Sakura looked at Hinata, "Hope?"

Hinata smiled as the tears fell down her pale face, "Yes, hope that we can save the Village! I heard the Akatsuki talking…I don't have anymore time Sakura-chan! Please find my body! It is on the Cherry Blossom trees outside the Village! Sakura nodded, "I'll find you Hinata-chan! I promise!"

Sakura looked as Hinata's form turned into dust. Sakura ran outside of the Hokage tower with tears falling down. She had her friend's life on her shoulders! She will not lose her! Sakura looked as she saw parents holding their children crying that everything was going to be okay. But the truth was it wasn't. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Sakura jumped over the brick wall. Sakura looked around spotting the Cherry Blossom trees.

Sakura looked at the bark on the trees. She found the one with Hinata's body and saw crimson blood run down the bark. Sakura walked up the tree pushing chakra into her small feet. Hinata's body lay there limply. Sakura ran to her side pushing chakra into her, "Please work. Please work!" Sakura grew tired as sweat formed on her forehead. Sakura wiped the sweat off with her sleeve. Biting her lip she pushed the last amount of chakra she had into Hinata.

Sakura rested against the tree, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan that I couldn't save you…" Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes; falling down once again. One of the tears hit Sakura's pale face. Hinata opened her eyes; looking at Sakura she said, "Sakura-chan…you saved me." Sakura opened her eyes to see Hinata staring at her in wonder. Sakura smiled, hugging Hinata saying, "Oh Hinata-chan! I thought I had lost you there! I forever am eternally grateful that I could save you! But we need to hurry to save Naruto-kun!"

Sakrua smiled, but as soon as she smiled she frowned, "Hinata-chan! The Akatsuki are here!" Hinata gasped as a kunai flew past her head. Sakura and Hinata jumped down the Cherry Blossom to see ten people dressed in red and black cloaks. Sakura hissed, "Itachi!"

Sakura knew there was no point in facing them all together, they would overpower Hinata and her. She could see them all making handseals, what were they doing? Luckly Hinata manged to stop one of them, but it was too late.

As a bright light engulfed Sakura and she could only hear screams coming from around her...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Please R&R! If I don't get enough reviews I will not update! This is my first story so flames are welcome too!

Haruno-chan


End file.
